


dirty little secret

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sterek Week 2019, sterekcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles paces on the dilapidated porch replaying Derek’s words.“Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months.”Peter, Isaac, and Derek.Stilesis conveniently left out of the conversation about how he’s been working with Derek to help find Erica and Boyd, who were captured by the alpha pack.





	dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh look at that! another fic for [sterek week](https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/post/186692500671/hey-hey-sterek-fans-today-is-the-day-that-we), this time for the prompt 'canon highlights'
> 
> [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/), [maëlle](https://my-son-is-dating-a-werewolf.tumblr.com/), and [kat](https://novkat21.tumblr.com/) are the most awesomest people ever for giving this a look through 
> 
> and, as always:  
*what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles paces on the dilapidated porch replaying Derek’s words. “_Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months_.” Peter, Isaac, and Derek. _ Stiles _is conveniently left out of the conversation about how he’s been working with Derek to help find Erica and Boyd, who were captured by the alpha pack.

The engine of Scott’s bike drowns out the further it gets as he speeds away, and it’s only when Stiles can no longer hear it that he goes back into the shell of Derek’s childhood home. “Is there a reason we’re still hiding this?” he asks. He’s grateful that his voice comes out hard rather than wobbly, though at the moment, showing _ any _emotion is a betrayal.

“This?”

His eyes narrow as Derek doesn’t even turn to look at him. “Are you serious? You know damn well what I’m talking about!” He doesn’t even bother covering up the hurt and anger.

For months, Stiles has been helping Derek try to find his betas. Isaac and Peter taking off in one direction, chasing one set of clues, while he’s been with Derek looking everywhere else. 

It started off innocently enough. Derek had dropped by asking questions about Erica and Boyd, places they frequented, or talked about going to. Stiles wasn’t sure what was happening at first but soon managed to work out that the pair had taken off. Initially, he told Derek to let them be, but it was evident that the alpha was worried. A heated fight led to Derek admitting the arrival of an alpha pack, and that was all it took for Stiles to agree in assisting.

The first month was fruitless. Every trail cold. Every clue, a dead end. More fights happened as Derek grew frustrated, and Stiles, being the little shit that he is, couldn’t—_wouldn’t_—back down, which somehow led to the reversal of _ him _ pushing Derek back against a wall. Only this time, instead of the too-long looks at each other’s mouths being followed by fixing each other’s jackets, Stiles kept his hands fisted in Derek’s shirt and crushed their lips together. It was slightly painful the way their teeth clacked but, _ God_, it felt so good.

And it didn’t stop. Random makeout sessions led to handjobs and blowjobs, and really, _ really _ great sex. But they never talked about it. Stiles supposes that should have been the first indication that he was a dirty little secret. Hell, do Peter and Isaac even know that he helped?

Stiles is broken from his reverie by a low growl. Did Derek take his yelling as a threat? Scoffing, he crosses his arms and glares at Derek. “Oh, I’m sorry. Have I _ offended _ you? I’m still waiting, by the way.”

Derek sighs a great sigh that Stiles dubs as Derek’s way of saying ‘_you’re an idiot, Stiles_’, which is punctuated by the look he receives. “Waiting for what?”

“An answer! Why are we still hiding this?!”

“Hiding what? That you helped this summer or that we’re sleeping together?”

Stiles throws his hands in the air in exasperation. “I don’t know. Either. Both!”

“Gee, Stiles, I don’t know. I figured you were still ashamed to be seen with me.”

Wait, what?

Derek really should be impressed by the heights of which Stiles’s eyebrows shoot up as shock etches its way across his face. “Me? _ I’m _ ashamed to be seen with _ you_.”

“Wow… Never thought you’d actually say it, but yes, Stiles. You were pretty clear about not wanting anyone to know and keeping everything secret, so I just figured you were ashamed.”

“When _ in the hell _ have I ever said that?!” Stiles wracks his brain over every encounter, trying to pinpoint _ anything _ that could have led Derek to that conclusion. 

“Well, let’s see. Anytime someone saw us, you’d practically trip over yourself to put as much distance between us. That one time your dad came in when we were looking over that map at the dining table and you yelled at me to run out the back door. Or how about the fact that you always leave after we sleep together?”

Okay, those are all fair and valid points. That, if Stiles really thinks about, does make it seem like he doesn’t want people to know they’re together. 

“Or!” Stiles says as he jabs a finger into the muscled wall of Derek’s chest. “Maybe I didn’t think it’d bode well for us if people saw me hanging out with someone that was just cleared of murder charges!” 

“That was _ your _ fault!”

“Only partially! Scott had a hand in that too!”

Derek throws his hands up in annoyance. Clearly, they spend far too much time together if Derek is taking on his mannerisms. “Speaking of! Right there. Scott. He’s your best friend and I’m fairly certain if he knew about us, I’d have gotten the obligatory ‘don’t hurt my best friend or I’ll kill you speech.’”

That’s true.

At a loss for words, Stiles sits on the rickety old chair that groans under his weight. “I’m not hiding you, Derek. I’m not. At least not intentionally.” He waves away Derek’s attempt at usurping his honor as the new champion of eyebrow expressions. “Dude put them away,” he says, poking at them when Derek squats in front of him. “If you’re referring to the incident with my dad, I got nervous. You _ were _ just cleared of murder charges and we’d literally just had sex. _ Excuse me _ for not wanting him to arrest you.” _ Insert dramatic eye roll here_.

“So, you’re _ not _ ashamed of me?” It pains him how vulnerable Derek sounds.

“No. God, no! Derek, I—” Now it’s time for Stiles to be vulnerable. “I thought maybe I was _ your _ dirty little secret. I mean look at you. Yeah, you’re a little rough around the edges, but who isn’t? You’re smart and hard-working. A great leader. You’re kind and caring.” 

He hooks a finger under Derek’s chin, bringing his face up when he tries to look away. 

“I’m serious, Derek. You’re working with _ Peter _ , and I _ know _ how much you hate the guy, but, regardless, you’re working with him to find Erica and Boyd. Even with that, you take the time to continue training Isaac, and you’ve been doing absolutely everything to keep Scott away from all this so he can try to lead a normal life.”

“I’m not— I’m not _ good _ at this, Stiles. My relationships, they don’t—” Derek huffs a warm breath that Stiles feels fan his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t— This is on both of us. For not talking, for assuming. But we’re talking now. So.” Stiles pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it nervously. “This. Us? Let’s lay it all out here, big guy. I like you, I want to date you, introduce you to my dad as my boyfriend. I’ll scream it from the rooftops. Hire a plane to write it in the sky. I’ll put an announcement in the pa—_ mmpf_!”

Stiles is silenced in his most favorite way, the sweet press of Derek’s lips against his own. “Gonna take that as a ‘_yes_,’” he mutters into the kiss.

“Shut up, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
